Somos Tan Normales
by Adry Evans The Hedgehog
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Maka y sus 'Queridos Amigos' la han invitado a un restaurante. Pobre Maka, no sabe lo que le espera... xD Inspirado en algo que me paso, Pasen y Lean. Les aseguro que no se arrepentiran!
1. Chapter 1

Holuuuuuus! :D Aqui, con mi segundo fic, aun no se cuantos capis tendrá c: Ñaaahh! Que importa! Estoy super feliz! Muchas gracias a tsuki.1416 y a yumary-chan 27 por sus Reviews de mi Primer Fic :D

Ok...Esto olvide ponerlo en mi primer fic:

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater No Me Pertenece D: [Se va a una esquinita a llorar Dx]

Enjoy!

* * *

**Capitulo 1: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**

-Maka... Maka, Despierta...-

-Mmmm...- Apenas abrió un ojo se encontró con su compañero albino.-Dejame dormir.-

-No...-

-¿Porque no?.- Le preguntó sentandose en su cama, en la mañana era mucho mas cómoda.-Hoy es Sabado.

-No importa... ¿Sabes porque?.- Le dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-No se, ni me importa.- Dijo hechandose las sábanas encima.

-¿Como que no? Hoy... ¡Es Tu Cumpleaños!.- Cuando dijo esto, un muy imperactivo Black Star, una Alegra Tsubaki, un muy Simetrico Kid, una Inocente Patty y una distraida Liz entrarón a su habitación con un pequeño pastel de chocolates.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!.- Dijerón todos a la vez.

Maka se escondió lo más que pudo en su cama, sin duda, este día seria muy laaargo.

* * *

Y Que tal? Como me quedo? Cortisisisisimo!? Lose... Es que ando algo apurada, pero si no subia por lo menos el prologo no iba a poder dormir :D pero prometo que el proximo sera considerablemente largo... Le sigo o me tiro de un barranco?xD

Dejen Reviews porfa!

*Gracias por leer*


	2. Chapter 2: El Restaurante

Hola :D Aqui con el segundo capitulo de este fic :D Se que me tarde, pero he estado ocupada con el cumpleaños de mi prima y bueno... la Pachanga xD o la fiesta estuvo hasta la madrugada! Me levante con una Resaca...! Okey, ya... Pasen y Lean:

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo-sama (Se va a una esquinita a llorar u.u)

Enjoy!

* * *

-Oye Maka, ¿Ya estas lista?- Dijo Soul desde fuera del cuarto de la rubia-cenizo.

-Dame 5 minutos.-

-Eso dijiste hace media hora.- Dijo recargado en la puerta de la habitación.

-Ok, Ok, Ya salgo.-

Maka salió con el cabello suelto, con un vestido verde corto y unos tacones negros. Soul se le quedó viendo atontado, su cerebro no podía procesar quien era esa bella chica.

-Te… Ves… Te ves… Te Ves Hermosa.- Dijo sin pensar, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se puso completamente sonrojado.

-Ah… Gracias.- Dijo con un leve rubor en las mejillas.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro.-

Soul fue directo a la puerta y la abrió como todo caballero para que Maka pasase primero. Maka se dio cuenta que Soul usaba un traje negro con una corbata roja. Se veía sencillo pero elegante. Muy guapo a decir verdad.

-Hasta que se les ocurre salir…- Dijo cansadamente Kid.- Ya nos pasamos de las 8, tendrán suerte si llegamos a las 8:08pm.-

-¡Wow! Maka, ¿Quién te eligió ese hermoso vestido?.- Aduló Liz muy contenta.

-Fuiste tú.- Dijo con un suspiro Maka.

-Bueno Bueno, Ya vamonos.- Dijo Kid molesto.

* * *

Al llegar al restaurante, Kid, Soul, Maka, Liz y Patty fuerón hasta el mesero que les dijo en que mesa sentarse. allí se encontrarón con Tsubaki, Black Star y Chrona.

-Hola Maka, Feliz Cumpleaños.- Dijo Chrona con una sonrisa. - Lamento no habertelo dicho antes.-

-Oh, No Importa.- Dijo Maka saludandola.

-¿Ya pidierón la comida?.- Preguntó Soul.

-Si, Soul-kun pedimos carne para todos.- Dijo amablemnete Tsubaki.

-Esta Bien, Hay que sentarnos.- Dijo Kid, feliz de que hayan llegado a las 8:08pm.

-Oye, Maka ¿Quieres abrir tus regalos mientras esperamos la comida?.- Dijo Chrona alegre.

-mmm.. No lo se... ¿No sería mejor en casa?.- Dijo Maka tratando inutilmente de que le hicieran caso.

-¿¡Como puedes decir eso!? ¡El Gran Ore-sama quiere verte abriendo tus regalos!.- Dijo Black Star parado en su silla llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Black, ¿puedes sentarte? Estas llamando toda la atención...- Inmediatamente Maka cerró la boca, sabiendo que había cometido un TERRIBLE Error.

-Pues que aprecien al Gran Black Star, El que superar a los dioses. Nyajajajajaja.- Rió estruendosamente como de costumbre.

Todos tenían una gotita en la cabeza, por la acción tan vergonzosa de Black Star. Black seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido hasta que todos los demás se cansarón y lo empezaron a ignorar. Maka, Tsubaki, Liz y Chrona hablaban del lugar tan elegante al que habían elegido ir a cenar. Soul y Kid trataban de hacer razonar a Patty sobre que aqui no se podían cocinar jirafas. Hasta que, al fin, llegó la cena.

-¡Wow! Se ve delicioso...- Dijo Tsubaki contemplando la comida.

-¡Oigan! ¡Y mi plato!.- Dijo Ragnarok apareciendo de la espalda de Chrona, haciendo que muchos de los comensales ahogaran un grito de sorpresa.

-Oh no... Me olvide del plato de Ragnarok...- Susurró Chrona al borde del ataque de nervios...

-¿¡Como que te olvidaste de mi plato!?- Ragnarok empezó a picar la nariz de Chrona mientras le jalaba el cabello.

-¡Ahh! ¡Gomen! Comete mi comida si quieres...- Dijo sollozando.

-¡Oye! Cosa Asimetrica! ¡Suelta a mi Chrona!.- dijo Molesto Kid y tratando que Ragnarok soltase de una vez a Chrona.

-Oigan Chicos...- Trato de hablar Maka.

-Nyajajaja ¡Esta comida esta deliciosa! ¡Es digna de un Dios como yo!.- Gritó Black.

-¡Black Star! ¡No grites!.- Decia Tsubaki apenada.

-Chicos...-

-¡Jirafas! ¡Jirafas!.- Decía animadamente Patty.

-Ya te lo dije Patty, ¡Aqui no sirven Jirafas!.- Dijo Enojado Soul. Hablar con Patty era como si hablaran a una roca.

-Oigan...-

-¡Ahhhhhh...! ¡Mi uña se rompió!.- Gritó aterrada Liz.

-¡Dejame en paz! ¡Mini-shinigami-Asimetrico!.- Gritó enfurecido Ragnarok.

-Escuchen...-

-Tienes Razón... ¡Soy un Cerdo Asimetrico!.- Gritó Kid llorando tirado debajo de la mesa.

-¡Patty! Ayudame...- Dijo Liz resignada a animar a Kid.

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero Jirafas!.-

-¡Chiiiiiiiiiiicoooooooooooooos!.- Gritó enfurecida Maka levantandose de su silla.

Todos en el Restaurante guardarón silencio. Mirarón a Maka como si estuviera loca. Maka al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se sentó lentamente en su silla y sonrojandose a más no poder.

-Chicos, ¿pueden guardar silencio un rato?.- Dijo bajito.

-C-claro...- Dijerón todos al unísono.

Todo estaba en silencio. Hasta que un Mesero se acercó a su mesa y le susurro algo a Kid. Kid se levantó lentamente y con una mirada seria dijo:

-Chicos, hay que irnos...-

-¿Porque?.- dijo Black Star algo confundido.

-Solo... Vamonos... ¿Ok?.- Dijo algo molesto porque no le hacían caso.

-Si... chicos vamonos..- Dijo Soul

* * *

**Casa de Maka y Soul**

-Yo pienso que esos ''elegantuchos'' nos hecharón poque somos demasiado cool.- Dijo Soul sentado en el sillón.

-De seguro tenian horrible el cutis.- Dijo Liz apreciandose en el espejo.

-Eran tan Asimetricos.- Dijo Kid muy contento.

-Chicos, Tal vez tenian una buena razón para...-

-Nada de eso Tsubaki, es imperdonable que hayan hechado asi a tu Dios.- Interrumpió Black

-Eran Malos, No tenían Jirafas. Jajajaja.- Rió infantilmente Patty.

-No sabían como lidiar con nosotros.- Rió timidamente Chrona.

-Aunque la comida estaba deliciosa.- djio Ragnarok que se había robado un plato del restaurante.

-Jaja, Esta noche fue muy divertida ¿no lo crees Maka?.- Dijo Soul buscando a su Técnico. Maka no estaba en la sala, ni en la cocina así que decidió ir a su cuarto.

-Oi Maka... ¿Estas ahí?.-

-Si.. Pasa...-

-¿Que pasa?.-

-Nada... Solo pasa que hoy es mi cumpleaños, mis ''queridos amigos'' me llevarón a uno de los Restaurantes mas elegantes de todo Death City y nos prohibierón entrar otra vez, hicimos el ridiculo toda la noche. Pero, si, no pasa nada.- Dijo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo juntar.

-Ya... Calmate... Solo fue esta noche...- Dijo sentandose en la cama.

-Dime, ¿que fue lo unico bueno de este día? y me retracto de todo lo que dije.-

-Pues...-

* * *

Y.. Hasta aqui... les dejo con la intriga! xD Dejen Reviews, Comentarios, alertas, Criticas y/o Tomatazos!

Muchas gracias a Jumbiie y Julian Hana! Que vivan los compatriotas!

DI di 0-18 : Aqui esta el capi.. espero que te guste!

yumary-chan 27: Te puse un poco de KidxChrona y SoulxMaka :D a ver si lo encuentras (Mensaje Subliminal xD) Eso si, trate de poner un poco de perversión en Soul, pero ya tenía el capi, asi que tal vez te lo ponga en el proximo xD

*Gracias por comentar*


	3. Chapter 3: Último Regalo

H-h-hola... Yo se que algunos me quisieran quemar viva... o lanzarme piedras por no actualizar... Lo Siento! he estado MUY OCUPADA! Lo Jurooo! bueno, estan para leer este cap, no para escuchar mis excusas...

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo-sama [Viva! Que Viva :D]

Enjoy!

* * *

-Pues... Para empezar, este día aún no ha terminado...-

-¿Y?.- Dijo Maka restandole importancia.

-Que lo único bueno de este día te puede llegar de sorpresa...-

-¿Que rayos quieres decir con e...-

Maka no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que unos suaves labios la interrumpierón. Si, Soul la estaba besando. Pensó darle un Maka-Chop, pero se sentía tan bien que se olvido por completo del mundo, de su cumpleaños, de que sus amigos se encontraban en la sala, de Todo.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Maka.- Dijo Soul susurrando contra los labios de la oji-esmeralda, para luego volver a besarlos.

Maka se sonrojo. Pero aún así le correspondio. El albino empezó a acariciar todo el cuerpo de Maka y ella inconcientemente pasó sus brazos por su cuello, haciendo que sus cuerpos se acercaran cada vez más. Soul la tumbó en la cama, y se pusó arriba de ella. Se quedo apreciando a quien era su Amada Técnico. Se veía hermosa sonrojada, ligeramente despeinada y con ese brillo en los ojos que solo se puede definir de una manera: Amor. Luego siguió con su Tarea de besar el cuerpo de la rubio-cenizo. Eso hacía que su Master gimiera de placer. Se sentía cada vez más en el cielo.

Pero olvido un insignificante detalle.

-Oye, Soul... ¿Que le pasa a Mak...?- Kid se quedó callado de repente al ver la ''escenita'' que esos dos le proporcionaban.

-¡Oigan! ¡Su Gran Ore-sama no puede ser ignorado así que vengan a...!- Black Star, abrió los ojos como platos. Luego cruzó una mirada con Kid que estaba, igual o peor, que él. - Creo que están algo ocupados... ¡Adios!.

Cerrarón la puerta de golpe. Maka y Soul sabían que se iba a correr el chisme en menos de un segundo y lo próximo que, ambos sabían que pasaría, era que una Rubia, muy fanatica del chisme, los bombardearía de preguntas.

En efecto, eso pasó.

-¡¿Por que no me dijiste que eras novia de Soul!?.- Gritó Liz desesperada, si no fuera por Tsubaki y Chrona que la tenían bien agarrada, tal vez se hubiera avalanzado a la oji-esmeralda.

-Calmate Liz, T-te ibamos a contar..- Dijo asustada Maka.

-¡¿Cuando!?.-

-mmm... Soul.. Ayudame...- Volteó a ver a su arma, y se sorprendió de lo que vio. Kid, Black Star le entregaban dinero a Patty, quien solo repetía: ''Ven, les dije, gané.'' Y a Soul riendo.

-¡¿Hicieron una apuesta?!.- Gritó furiosa Maka.

-S-si...- Respondió Black.- Yo aposté a que el primero en declararse sería Kid a Chrona...-

-Ca-casi lo hago...- Dijo Timidamente el Shinigami.

-Yo aposté que Soul-kun se te declararía primero Maka-chan.- Dijo muy Feliz Patty.

-Y yo aposté a que Tsubaki se le declararía a Black, ya que este idiota no se da cuenta de nada.- Dijo Kid pegandole en la cabeza a Black.

Todos se mirarón entre sí, luego Maka se empezó a reír de la nada. Todos los demás le siguierón. Al final, 8 amigos se estaban riendo a morir.

Maka los miró a todos, y pensó:

''_Somos Tan Normales...''_

* * *

Y que tal? Les gustó? Reviews? o Tomatazos? Dx

*Gracias por leer*


End file.
